<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of Kyoya Tategami by dawnjohnson43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120597">Story of Kyoya Tategami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43'>dawnjohnson43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, First Crush, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Numbers are important, confused kyoya, horrible parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green. Green was the color of his home, the Savannah.</p><p>The Savannah was the official union of over 20 tribes of people all living together under one government, his mom. And Kyoya would inherit someday.</p><p>“Your name means ‘divine shield’. That means you were chosen by God to protect and inherit this kingdom, never forget that.”</p><p>And Kyoya never did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tategami Kyoya &amp; Kadoya Masamune, Tategami Kyoya and Original Female Character(s), Tategami Kyoya and Original Male Character, Tategami Kyoya/Chris, Tategamia Kyoya &amp; Amano Madoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of Kyoya Tategami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this only because SM still hasn’t dropped the Seulrene debut song. But also because I needed another part to the prequel one shots of the main series. I hope y’all like this little insight into Kyoya’s past life. </p><p>I recommend listening to Love is So Amazing by DreamNote during the kiss scene. It adds a little flavor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Green. Green was the color of his home, the Savannah.</p><p>The Savannah was the official union of over 20 tribes of people all living together under one government, his mom. And Kyoya would inherit someday.</p><p>“<em>Your name means ‘divine shield’. That means you were chosen by God to protect and inherit this kingdom, never forget that.”</em></p><p>And Kyoya never did.<br/><br/></p><p>——————</p><p><br/>2. Kyoya Tategami was 2 years old when he first met his younger brother, Masamune Kadoya. </p><p>His younger brother was shown to him wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. The baby stared up at him curiously. Kyoya didn’t necessarily liked being stared at. Especially by his ugly half brother. He quickly snatched up a cup of chocolate pudding and poured it onto the baby’s face. Masamune had shrieked and Kyoya was pushed away by the boy’s mother. She never liked him anyway (he was the son of an affair after all).</p><p>Kyoya made his way back to his room, sulking. He was bothered by that dumb baby already and he couldn’t wait to go home. </p><p>Here’s the thing, Kyoya was the son of his mother Kona (the queen of the Savannah) and his father Richard (the king of America). He was the product of a year long affair that left the American Queen feeling unloved and ruined. She demanded for a child, and two miscarriages later, Masamune was born.</p><p>Except for the fact that he was ugly. And had a dumb name.</p><p>
  <em>Who names a kid after the word for “sword”? So dumb.</em>
</p><p>———————<br/><br/></p><p>7. Kyoya Tategami is 7 years old when he and Masamune are finally separated. </p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe it took five years to finally come back home.</em>
</p><p>After five years of learning how to read, write, and speak with his younger brother, he was finally welcomed back home. He was welcomed back to running through open fields. He was welcomed back to marketplaces where he could whatever he wanted. He was welcomed back to beyblading against his friends.</p><p>And he missed it. He really did.</p><p>So why did he feel lonely? Why did he wonder about his younger brother and write letters to him on a monthly basis? Why did he practice beyblade while thinking about Masamune and Striker? Why did he care?</p><p>For the first time in his very short life, Kyoya felt confused.</p><p>———————<br/><br/></p><p>14. Kyoya Tategami is 14 years old when he first met Chris. </p><p>It was at a ball in America celebrating the war alliance agreement between the Savannah, America, Southern Kingdom, and Canada. It was a glorious day. Kyoya was forced to come, and twenty minutes in he had already lost track of his younger brother. Not that he cared. No, he was too busy staring at blonde prince all the way across the room.</p><p>Not only was he handsome with his bangs and uniquely cut hair, but his voice. Oh that voice! It made Kyoya weak in the knees. His English was amazing, but his French was just...<em>spectacular</em>.</p><p>When Kyoya spoke French, he tended to always get his grammar mixed up and he always forgot words. But when Chris spoke it, he sounded like he created it. French was a language made for Chris and Chris only. He spoke it with elegance and confidence that just made the words drip from his lips like sweet honey. </p><p>What Kyoya would give for those lips to say his name. What Kyoya would give to kiss those soft lips. He would <em>kill</em> to have Chris whispering French in his ears. He sighed at the thought.</p><p>Chris turned to face him and their eyes met. Kyoya blushed and stared at the table covering like it was the most interesting thing ever.</p><p>
  <em>Gah! Why did I have to stare? Why do I have to like guys? Why can’t I be normal and like girls like everyone else?</em>
</p><p>“Excuse me?” Kyoya looked up and gasped as he realized Chris was smiling at him.</p><p>“You’re Kyoya Tategami, right?”</p><p>“U-um yeah.” Seriously? Stuttering in front of him.</p><p>Chris held out his hand, “I’m Chris. You seem bored.”</p><p>Kyoya shook his hand and the boy took a seat. “Well, yeah, this is pretty boring. I would rather be beyblading than in this stuffy place with all these boring people.”</p><p>“You beyblade? I’ve never met another royal who does. My mom says it’s for peasantry,” Chris’s eyes widened and then softened.</p><p>“My dad says the same thing. Maybe we could play together sometime?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Chris’s smile lit up the whole room.</p><p>And that smile. That smile pretty much ran Kyoya’s life for the next three years.</p><p>———————</p><p>15. Kyoya Tategami was 15 years old when he first met his little sister, Madoka Amano.</p><p>It didn’t surprise him that his father and step-mom decided to buy a slave and then adopt her. And it didn’t surprise him that she was close to Masamune (they were both extroverts). What did surprise him was the fact that she was <em>kind</em>.</p><p>She was kind, not nice. Nice people tended to slip up and get mean sometimes. Masamune was nice but would fight someone for taking his ice cream. Madoka was kind.</p><p>She was kind to Kyoya even when he denied her multiple times. She was kind to his boyfriend and was very supportive of them. She was kind to Masamune and Kyoya’s beys and made sure they got properly fixed. She was even kind to Ryuga. In fact, she was so kind to Ryuga, he would always run away whenever she was around. Her kind nature could be infectious.</p><p>And it made sense. As a former slave, Madoka was forged in the fires of hell and was always shown the horrible side of the world. And yet she always tried to help people anyway she could.</p><p>Ryuga said, “If you tried to punch a kind person, you would break your hand.”</p><p>But Chris help him figure out why. “Kind people are kind because they’ve figured out that world isn’t. A lot of self control goes into being kind instead of getting angry whenever you can.”</p><p>So Kyoya (along with Masamune) decided that Madoka deserved to live in a kind world. And that kind world would become a part of his everyday life.</p><p>At 15 years old, Kyoya Tategami promised to make a world where no one has to feel pain or suffering, just happiness. And he wanted Madoka to live in that world.</p><p>
  <em>A kind world, huh? Who would’ve thought that I would become such a sap?</em>
</p><p>———————<br/><br/><strong>Listen to Love Is So amazing by DreamNote while reading this</strong></p><p>16. Kyoya Tategami was 16 years old when he had his first kiss.</p><p>He was 16 years old when he finally felt like he was loved and wanted.</p><p>Kyoya was sitting on his beanbag chair in his dorm room while Chris sat on his lap. Chris’s slender fingers were carding through his hair while he whispered softly in French. It was what Kyoya had dreamed of all those years ago. His voice was husky and deep (probably because he just woke up). Chris pressed a kiss to his outer ear, then his left scar, and then his nose. He pulled away and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Can I tell you something, my little lion?”</p><p>Kyoya hummed his response. He was totally relaxed and happy. He felt Chris’s fingers scratch the back of his neck while his other hand rubbed his shoulder. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Kyoya froze. He looked up and whispered softly, “What?”</p><p>“I love you. It’s okay if you don’t feel that same way. I just....I wanted you to know how I felt.”</p><p>Kyoya nodded numbly and Chris went back to playing with his hair. Kyoya sat there in silence, no longer relaxed. He’s never been told those words before. His dad didn’t love him. His step-mom called himself bastard daily. His mom was too distant. Masamune was too annoying. And Madoka didn’t know him well enough.</p><p>But Chris. Chris has seen him at his ultimate lows and highs. He was there when he was stricken with a strange illness. He was there when Kyoya won and lost his first beyblade tournament. And now he’s here. Chris was making sure that Kyoya survived all of the WBBA’s tests but also made sure he was happy. Chris loves him.</p><p>
  <em>Chris loves me! This is <b>so</b> amazing!</em>
</p><p>Kyoya let out a quiet squeal of happiness as tears fell down his face. He quickly buried his face in the crook of Chris’s neck.</p><p>Chris, worried, pushed him away. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m just so happy that you love me.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Kyoya cupped his boyfriend’s face, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Chris nodded and their lips met. It was a bit awkward and clumsy, but they fixed by titling their heads properly. Chris’s lips were soft and tasted like the caramel he was eating earlier while Kyoya’s were chapped and salted from the tears. But neither boys minded.</p><p>Kyoya conveyed all of the feelings that he could not say into the kiss. He wanted Chris to know how he truly felt (like he didn’t already). Chris pulled away first and pressed his forehead onto Kyoya’s. Their breaths mingled and their hearts beat in time to each other.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Kyoya felt loved.</p><p>———————</p><p>17. Kyoya Tategami was 17 years old when he became officially betrothed to his boyfriend of one year. He got the announcement on their anniversary. To say he was happy was an understatement. And today was the day that everyone in the world would know that Chris belonged to Kyoya and that Kyoya belonged to Chris.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. No turning back now.</em>
</p><p>Hikari’s voice boomed through the hall, “Now introducing your new Legendary Bladers.”</p><p>
  <em>Look out world. Here I come.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all like this one one. And the y’all will like the other stories. This one was Kyoya/Chris heavy mainly because Chris is an important part of Kyoya’s life. Tell me your thoughts about this part and the main story.</p><p>Leave comments and kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>